Nigthmare
by Aranis
Summary: Des vacances qui débutent, un manoir abandonné isolé au fond d'une forêt. Somme toute une histoire très banale qu'ils n'auraient pourtant voulu vivre pour rien au monde. Mais quand l'horreur montre son vrai visage, il est déjà trop tard pour fuir...
1. Ombres

**Prologue**

« _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme_. »

Cette petite phrase bien pensée mit au jour un des plus grand travers de l'humanité que sa condition d'être pensant n'a pas su totalement effacer. Qu'importe les lois, les règles et autres carcans destinés à nous protéger. L'homme craint toujours quelque chose.

Cette chose innommable a su pourtant en trouver un dans l'époque sombre et mystique du Moyen Age. Pour détacher l'homme de toute responsabilité dans ses peurs, on l'a appelé enfer, sans pour autant parvenir à l'abjurer. Car malgré sa foi, l'humanité n'avait pas encore saisit tout le sens de cette maxime célèbre qui prêche l'enfer sur Terre…

Il est vrai qu'après tout… « _L'Enfer c'est les autres_. »

**NIGTHMARE**

_Ombres éphémères où le jour cède face à la nuit qui, patiente, prépare sa vengeance..._

**CHAPITRE I : OMBRES**

Cette histoire commence un matin ensoleillé d'été, au moment où le soleil est le plus haut dans le ciel et où tous nos cauchemars semblent disparaître comme les ombres des silhouettes qui s'affairent sous ses rayons ardents.

« Naruto, rapporte-moi encore un pack de bières tu veux ? »

Un jeune homme blond sorti aussitôt de la cabane en bois dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, plissant ses yeux azurs face à ce changement subit de luminosité avant d'adresser un sourire radieux au brun renfrogné qui chargeait seul le vieux pick-up garé devant la maison.

Rentrant à nouveau dans la fraîcheur de l'abri, il contourna une blonde pulpeuse vêtue d'un top moulant et d'un mini short qui agitait un éventail tout en sirotant un coca à la paille.

« Surtout ne vient pas nous aider Ino, tu risquerais de te fatiguer… »

La jeune femme agita ses cheveux coiffés en une longue queue de cheval dans un geste d'agacement qui n'échappa pas à la nouvelle venue, à peu près du même âge mais qui avait quand à elle des cheveux rose pétard striés ça et là de quelques mèches noires elles aussi emprisonnées dans une queue de cheval fantaisiste.

Ses vêtements eux ne se différenciaient pas franchement de ceux d'Ino à ceci près que le top avait été remplacé par une chemise blanche à manches courtes qui était fermée sur le devant par un simple nœud. Le tout mettant sa poitrine parfaitement en valeur, le blond ne put pas s'empêcher de suivre la course d'une légère goutte de sueur qui perla sur la peau dorée pendant qu'elle chargeait sans broncher un nouveau sac, avant de se perdre dans la courbure de ses seins d'où l'Uzumaki détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas se faire traiter de pervers.

Attrapant à son tour un pack de bière, il ressortit sur le pas de la porte où il percuta malencontreusement un brun à la peau basanée qui soupira avant de s'effacer pour lui laisser la place sans que ce dernier n'y prenne garde.

« Alors Shikamaru, vous en êtes où ?

- Pas vraiment où en on voudrait… C'te galère de démarreur veut pas fonctionner et je suis pas vraiment sur que les coups de pieds que Kiba lui file en permanence vont finir par arranger les choses. Enfin, pour le moment je rentre boire un coup si ça te dérange pas.»

Aussitôt le blond s'effaça pour le laisser passer avant de rejoindre le brun de tout à l'heure auquel il tendit les glaces pour se mettre au garde à vous.

« Missi-on accomplie chef ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer le dernier pack de bière au fond du pick-up.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a tout…

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Shika m'a dit qu'on risquait de pas démarrer si ça continuait…

- Putain, je savais qu'on aurait jamais du accepter l'offre de sa sœur ! Ca puait l'arnaque à 100 kilomètres son histoire de bagnole quasiment neuve ! »

L'Uzumaki tenta de temporiser.

« Ouai enfin, c'est pas comme si on avait eut le choix non plus… Même à dix ça coûtait déjà super cher et vu qu'on peut difficilement envisager de faire le trajet à pied je crois que c'était vraiment une ocaz' en or.

- Mouai… Tu diras ça quand elle aura démarré ok ? »

A ce moment là un grand bruit retentit sous la voiture qui cracha un jet de fumée noire avant d'émettre un ronronnement régulier sous les cris de joie de tous les jeunes gens présents qui sortirent sur le palier pour féliciter Kiba.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir de sous le véhicule, il était noir ce qui coupa court à toute effusion intempestive de la part de ses futurs compagnons de vacance. D'ailleurs même le brun s'en rendit compte car il rentra aussitôt prendre une douche pendant que les autres jeunes gens sortaient boire une cannette sur la terrasse. Enfin, tous… La blonde prétexta en effet rapidement la chaleur pour rentrer à nouveau à la suite de l'Inuzuka qui entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer alors qu'il était sous la douche.

Immédiatement le brun coupa l'eau, s'enroulant dans une serviette avant de sortir de la cabine de douche en pestant contre ces « foutus courants d'air », prêt à refermer la porte lorsqu'il aperçu Ino assise sur le lit de la chambre attenante. Le plus déroutant était sûrement que la blonde semblait regarder avec délectation les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long du torse musclé du brun avant de se perdre dans les recoins de la serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches qu'il manqua d'ailleurs de faire tomber sous le choc.

« I-Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce… ? »

Il s'interrompit brutalement car la blonde venait de se lever, posant un doigt tendu sur ses lèvres comme pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, chose à quoi Kiba obéit avec empressement tout en constatant avec une certaine gêne qu'il n'y avait désormais pas que ça de tendu.

S'avançant d'une démarche féline vers le brun, Ino sourit alors que son regard glissait lentement le long du corps de ce dernier qu'elle vint frôler de la main, lui arrachant un frisson à peine perceptible mais qui suffit à la jeune femme.

« Tsss Tsss… Kiba, je n'imaginais pas que le fait de ne plus coucher avec moi te rendrait abstinent… » L'Inuzuka rougit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit pour lui répondre… Quoi ? Elle avait dit la vérité. « Allons, je te sens tout tendu… Détends-toi. »

Elle le poussa légèrement du bout des doigts, forçant inconsciemment le brun à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil placé derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Puis la blonde approcha lascivement sa main de sa virilité dressée qu'elle caressa à travers la serviette, lui arrachant aussitôt un grognement de dépit à ce contact gâché par le tissu rugueux.

Et malgré qu'il se soit mordu la lèvre pour étouffer son gémissement de désir, un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Ino lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser à demi voix.

« Je peux pas… J'ai promis à Shika que… »

Il ne put terminer car la serviette venait brusquement de glisser à terre et il ne put ensuite que se retenir de toutes ses forces, les jointures de ses mains serrées contre le fauteuil devenant blanches lorsque Ino réitéra le même geste que tout à l'heure.

Cette fois aucun obstacle ne faisait face à son désir grandissant.

« Toi tu as promis… » Sa dernière once de volonté disparut lorsque la blonde releva de grands yeux bleus vers lui avec un sourire carnassier, frôlant à nouveau son membre dressé avant de conclure. « …Moi pas. »

Puis elle se pencha délicatement vers son entrejambe gorgée de sang et l'entoura de ses lèvres avant de lui faire subir un léger va-et-vient et Kiba ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à un plaisir grandissant qui le submergeait peu à peu à chaque geste de la blonde.

Elle le dominait entièrement, comme au début de leur relation lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres dans un râle muet, jouissant brutalement alors qu'Ino avalait sans broncher le résultat de sa propre faiblesse.

Puis la blonde se redressa à demi, s'asseyant sur son corps, les jambes de chaque côté de son torse qu'elle effleura de la main.

« Je… Je peux pas lui faire ça. Pas encore. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, repoussant brutalement de brun dans le fond du fauteuil avant de partir en claquant la porte et, resté seul, Kiba ramena la serviette contre lui avant de se passer les mains sur le visage comme si ce simple geste avait eu le pouvoir d'effacer le remords qu'il ressentait d'avoir une nouvelle fois cédé à la tentation.

Son regard glissant sur le vieux miroir sale pendu derrière la porte, il croisa son propre regard en se traitant mentalement de minable incapable de faire face à ses pulsions.

Enfin il ramassa les affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol, s'habillant rapidement avant de rejoindre les autres qui aidaient les nouveaux arrivants à décharger leur matériel en direction du vieux pick-up.

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux blancs comme neige sauta à terre en se rétablissant avec grâce, manquant néanmoins de glisser lorsque Naruto la relâcha après une étreinte de bienvenue pourtant plus qu'amicale. Le blond dû d'ailleurs éviter un coup de point du conducteur du véhicule lorsqu'il voulut faire de même avec ce dernier.

« Voyons Nii-sama, Uzumaki-san ne voulait que vous souhaiter la bienvenue… »

L'autre darda sur elle son propre regard blanc en tout point similaire à celui de la jeune femme qu'il fusilla du regard.

« Disons que JE me vois mal enlacer Naruto chère cousine. »

Celle-ci rougit, baissant les yeux alors qu'une atmosphère glaciale s'installait entre les jeunes gens, atmosphère glaciale que le premier concerné brisa d'une exclamation.

« Neji, Hinata…Vous avez aussi prit du saké ?! Mais c'est plus des vacances, c'est un relais d'alcoolos ! »

Immédiatement un fou rire s'empara des participants qui oublièrent l'incident pour s'atteler au transfert des denrées du 4x4 vers le pick-up qui, s'il sembla un instant crouler sous le poids de ces dernières, ne broncha pourtant pas au grand soulagement des jeunes gens.

Peu après, ils furent rejoints par un grand van qui stoppa dans la cour pour laisser place à deux jeunes femmes qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents aux nouveaux venus. L'une, aussi brune que l'autre était blonde portait ses cheveux attachés en macaron, chose qui aurait pu paraître bizarre en temps normal mais qui ne dénotait pas franchement avec les quatre couettes fantaisistes de sa voisine.

Laissant ces demoiselles s'accueillir chaleureusement à grand renfort de bises et d'exclamations stridentes, un petit roux transporta rapidement les deux énormes males du van vers le pick-up qui grinça fortement cette fois.

Le nouveau venu haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en se tournant vers l'Inuzuka.

« Dis-moi, tu es sure qu'elle va tenir ta caisse ?

- Mais oui, pas de problème ! »

Seul un grincement strident en provenance de la carrosserie lui répondit avant que Gaara ne lève les yeux au ciel.

« Comme vous voudrez, de toute façon c'est pas mes affaires qu'on met là dedans… »

Immédiatement le brun se rembrunit.

« Alors t'as pas pu te libérer finalement ?

- Non…

- C'est Naruto qui va être déçu.

- Je sais. »

Gaara soupira avant de se pencher légèrement en avant comme pour reprendre son souffle avant de croiser le regard de l'Inuzuka.

« Je lui dirais moi-même. En attendant je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ta voiture vieux.

- Mais je viens de la réviser…

- Un coup d'œil de dernière minute n'a jamais fait de mal non ? »

Puis le roux disparut saluer le reste de la compagnie, laissant Kiba seul devant la terrasse sur laquelle se tenait Ino. Plongeant ses yeux dans l'azur de ceux de la blonde, il resta quelques instants immobile avant que celle-ci ne se détourne vers la porte qu'elle poussa pour rentrer dans la maison.

Alors Kiba soupira, finissant de régler les derniers préparatifs avant le départ du petit groupe sans se douter que ces instants de paix étaient les derniers avant le début du cauchemar…


	2. Lune

_Hem, bonjour à tous... J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu une semaine particulièrement chargée donc impossible de publier la suite.  
Normalement le chapitre 3 devrait arriver plus rapidement (quelques jours tout au plus) dans la mesure où ça intéresse quelqu'un parce que j'ai pas franchement l'impression que ce soit le cas pour l'instant... ^^'_

**

* * *

**

**NIGTHMARE**

_Lune rousse, à la chevelure flamboyante qui nous attire, pauvres mortels dans son sillage rouge de sang..._

**CHAPITRE II : LUNE**

La nuit était sur le point de tomber lorsqu'ils passèrent la dernière barrière de bois avant la maison. Dans l'ombre du crépuscule, les jeunes gens ne virent tout d'abord pas la battisse, reprenant leur souffle après les éclats de rire du voyage.

Et puis les filaments de lumière firent apparaître les murs imposants de l'ancien manoir que Gaara fut le premier à apercevoir. Le roux siffla, attirant l'attention de ses camarades assis à l'arrière du van qui se turent aussitôt face à la silhouette qui se découpait brusquement devant eux.

Le van continua quelques temps sur le chemin cahoteux avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la battisse, suivi du pick-up conduit par Kiba qui cracha un épais nuage de fumée noire avant de s'immobiliser à son tour.

Ca et là, on pouvait apercevoir sous des arbres les derniers vestiges de l'hiver sous forme de congères qui avaient apparemment survécut au dégel vu que la maison se trouvait en altitude. L'air frais qui leur fouetta le visage n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec la chaleur étouffante de la plaine mais rien ne pouvait entamer leur bonne humeur. Ils venaient d'arriver malgré les fatigues du voyage et pour eux les vacances venaient à peine de commencer.

Aussitôt tous se ruèrent dehors, prêts à aller explorer leur « logis » pour les semaines à venir mais Kiba les rappela bientôt à l'ordre en énonçant clairement qu'il bazarderait à la flotte les bagages de ceux qui ne seraient pas venu les chercher avant la nuit.

Naruto renâcla un peu mais le blond se résolu finalement à imiter ses amis qui déchargeaient leurs sacs, valises et autres sacs de couchages avec une impatience évidente. Tous voulaient découvrir les lieux avant la nuit et choisir les meilleurs emplacements pour dormir.

S'étant rapidement chargé, l'Uzumaki releva la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait d'un air éploré.

« Tu peux faire ta mauvaise tête dobe. N'empêche que c'est pas moi qui dirai bonjour aux araignées cette nuit ! »

Le visage de l'Uchiwa se décomposa et il se mit lui aussi à entasser sur lui le plus d'affaires possibles avant de partir en courant comme un fou derrière Naruto qui parvint finalement le premier au seuil de la maison qu'il franchit en un bond, entrant dans la pénombre pour disparaître aux yeux de ses camarades qui décidèrent aussitôt d'adopter à leur tour cette technique « galère ».

Lorsque tous eurent disparut, Gaara adressa un signe de tête à Hinata avant de récupérer un sac de voyage que la jeune femme aux yeux de perle peinait à sortir de l'arrière du pick-up depuis un bon moment déjà.

Puis il rentra à son tour dans la maison au moment où Ino ressortait, les yeux de la blonde se posant immédiatement sur sa camarade qui baissa la tête.

« Dis-moi… J'espère quand même que les garçons ont prévu quelque chose parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme à même le sol. » Hinata ne répondit rien. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle, tu es tellement cruche que tu ne répond jamais… » Elle tourna la tête vers la maison, ne voyant pas les poings de la brune se serrer alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Et toute cette neige ! »

Elle allait s'avancer vers une congère proche comme pour la piétiner quand Sakura qui était revenue entre temps pour voir ce que faisait la Hyuga la retint par le bras.

« Fais attention, on ne sais jamais ce qu'il y a en dessous de ces trucs… »

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent un instant du regard avant que la blonde ne détourne les yeux, partant en grimaçant vers la maison en laissant Sakura et Hinata seules. La rose se tourna vers la Hyuga à laquelle elle sourit en agrippant une des dernières valises.

« Ben alors Hinata, tu ne vas pas t'installer ?

- Je ne sais pas… » Elle clôt un instant ses beaux yeux de nacre comme pour se protéger de quelque chose avant de se tourner vers la rose. « C'est cette maison…

- Tu ne crois pas à ça toute de même ? Parce que sinon je ne devrait pas te le dire mais…

- Mais ?

- Quand Naruto et Sasuke ont visité la région l'année dernière les gens n'arrêtaient pas de leur dire qu'elle était… hantée. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'expression terrorisée qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de sa camarade qu'elle entreprit aussitôt de rassurer.

« Voyons Hina, on n'a plus trois ans. Ces histoires là ça n'arrive jamais en vrai, tu le sais bien ! »

La brune parut sceptique un instant avant de se raviser.

« Oui.... Tu as raison. Après tout, pourquoi se préoccuper avec des histoires à dormir debout ?

- Bien dit ! Profitons à fond de nos vacances que rien ni personne ne pourra gâcher !

- Même pas Ino ! »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise alors que la Hyuga se mettait à bafouiller comme à son habitude.

« Heu non, je voulais dire…

- Pas de problème. Ces derniers temps elle et moi on ne se parle plus trop… »

Puis la rose soupira avant de croiser son bras avec celui d'Hinata qu'elle entraîna en riant à sa suite en direction de la maison en n'oubliant pas de saluer Gaara qui repartait pour la ville au passage.

De la poussière.

C'est la première chose que la brune vit lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall où un immense escalier trônait au centre d'une sorte d'allée intérieure sombre d'où ses amis sortaient les bras remplis de choses diverses qu'ils transvasaient, lui semblait-il sans fin, vers les six chambres dont les portes béantes s'ouvraient dans le couloir derrière l'escalier.

Furetant un peu, elle décida de poursuivre son exploration, toujours suivie de Sakura qui avait laissé la valise qu'elle portait dans l'entrée.

Une entrée plus grande que les autres à sa droite lui donna accès sur un salon meublé à la mode victorienne dans un style assez classique mais qui avait du visiblement appartenir à une famille aisée dont les portraits –il n'en subsistait que les traces- avaient été exposés un peu partout sur les murs maintenant recouverts de toiles d'araignées et de poussière.

Elle était émerveillée, observant les lieux comme si ceux-ci évoquaient quelque chose en elle, quelque chose d'imprécis qui effleura un instant sa conscience avant de disparaître quand Sakura décida de briser le relatif silence de la pièce.

« La vache, la couche de poussière, c'est incroyable ! » Puis, se tournant vers la brune. « Depuis combien d'années ça n'a pas été habité ?

- Des années ? Dis plutôt des siècles ouai ! »

Tenten venait d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle détailla rapidement avant de courir se laisser tomber sur le canapé le plus proche dans un nuage de poussière qui força les deux jeunes femmes à ressortir dans le hall sous le rire cristallin de celle aux macarons visiblement fière de sa blague.

Des éclats de voix en provenance des chambres alentours leur prouvèrent d'ailleurs que la brune n'était pas la seule à avoir eut cette idée et, en voyant passer Neji qui ramenait la dernière valise, Sakura eut une illumination. Se retournant vers Hinata, elle adressa à cette dernière un sourire radieux qui réussit à faire sortir la jeune femme de l'espèce d'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait il y a encore quelques instants.

« Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de prendre l'initiative de l'assaut ? »

Naruto venait de s'éclipser quelques instants pour aller satisfaire un besoin naturel légitime lorsque le blond perçut un changement profond dans l'atmosphère. Un vent glacial remonta le long de ses bras et il frissonna en achevant de se rhabiller alors que la nature elle-même semblait s'être tue en l'attente de quelque chose.

Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement qui retentit soudain dans l'espace de la maison.

« CHARGEEEEEZ !!! »

Le blond resta quelques instants immobile, comme incrédule avant de voir sortir ses camarades dans la cour. Des camarades qui se poursuivaient avec des oreillers en main.

Il avait raté le signal de l'assaut !

Et ayant compris ça, l'Uzumaki se précipita aussitôt dans sa chambre pour y récupérer une arme qu'il trouva accaparée par Sasuke. Le visage du brun s'éclaira d'un sourire vainqueur et narquois à la fois. Un sourire made in Uchiwa qui fut par ailleurs la dernière image terrestre captée par le blond avant qu'un oreiller lancé avec précision ne vienne occulter définitivement son champ de vision dans un tourbillon de plumes et de tissus.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous riaient encore de cette bataille d'oreiller dont le résultat principal avait été un Naruto mis au tapis par le brun qui se vantait allègrement d'avoir réussi à étaler l'indétrônable « roi des oreillers » comme s'était lui-même surnommé le concerné qui bouda un temps avant de céder à la gaîté ambiante.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, la plupart s'endormirent aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves alors que certains se retournaient dans leur duvet, incapable comme chaque fois de s'abandonner à la quiétude du soir. Dans leurs yeux défilaient des images qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir effacer sans parvenir à oublier les remords et la peine qui les poursuivaient inlassablement.

Et lorsque la lune reparut derrière les nuages qui l'avaient voilé l'espace d'un instant, un seul parmi eux était parvint à trouver le repos… éternel.

* * *

_On se quite ici, le titre du chapitre 3 (il y en aura 8 en tout) est **Neige**. N'hésitez pas à me laisser au moins un p'tit com pour me dire de continuer... ^^'_


	3. Neige

_Merci à **luciole** et jessi023 pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous conviendra ^^'_

* * *

**NIGTHMARE**

_Neige de son tombeau à laquelle s'accorde la froideur de son corps et son teint blanc si pur..._

**CHAPITRE III : NEIGE**

Tout avait pourtant commencé normalement.

Ils s'étaient levés les uns après les autres pour se rejoindre sous l'auvent de la terrasse arrière d'où une alléchante odeur de café provenait. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui réveilla l'habituel dernier de la bande, un blond à la frimousse rougie par les marques d'oreillers qui se demanda quelques instants ce qu'il faisait là avant de succomber définitivement à l'appel de son estomac.

« Ah, te voilà. Pas trop tôt ! »

Naruto grogna, attrapant la cafetière tendue par Sakura avant de se laisser tomber sur un des sièges de camping qu'ils avaient ramené, se plaçant du même coup entre la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et Hinata qui rougit aussitôt sous le regard inquisiteur de son cousin.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui laissèrent le malaise augmenter jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée inopinée d'une Tenten arguant avec un air échevelé que non, elle n'allait pas jouer la bonne pendant toutes les vacances donc il était temps qu'ils lui filent leurs bols sales s'ils voulaient qu'elle les lave.

Le blond qui venait de finir son bol le lui tendit avec un sourire radieux tout en promenant un regard étonné sur les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Euuuuh… Bonjour ? »

Sakura qui était restée plantée là pour intervenir dans le cas d'une ouverture de conflit entre Neji et Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire puis sortit de la pièce, suivie rapidement par Hinata après que le blond soit parti rejoindre Sasuke qui venait de rentrer d'une promenade apparemment fructueuse car elle entendit plusieurs cris de joie s'élever de leur direction.

A côté d'elle, Hinata soupira et la rose lâcha son sourire pour se perdre dans ses pensées soucieuses concernant l'animosité entre son meilleur ami et le cousin de la brune.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'ils se détestaient.

Enfin, cela faisait plusieurs années que _Neji _détestait Naruto pour avoir réussi à ravir le cœur du joyau de la couronne des Hyuga. Un joyau si précieux que la jeune femme était en permanence surveillée par son cousin pour éviter que le moindre garçon ne s'approche d'elle et n'influence sa pureté apparente.

Neji avait été cantonné dans ce rôle très tôt et dire que sa vie avait été conditionnée dans ce but n'était même pas exagéré. C'est pourquoi il avait aussitôt détesté Naruto. Le blond avec son charme naturel, sa bonne humeur permanente avait un et unique tord aux yeux du cousin protecteur : Hinata en était tombée amoureuse.

Cela c'était fait presque automatiquement à leur première rencontre et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour avouer ses sentiments à la rose qui n'avait pas paru surprise d'apprendre que la brune était tombée sous le charme de son meilleur ami.

Il est vrai que depuis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies elle n'avait pas cessé de lui rapporter les qualités des « deux hommes de sa vie » avec une petite pointe de possessivité qui avait enflammé l'imagination de la brune.

Et si Sakura dans sa prime jeunesse avait tout d'abord succombé au charme froid de Sasuke Uchiwa, Hinata s'était tout de suite tournée vers le blond qui représentait à lui seul l'exact opposé de l'idéal que sa famille cherchait par tous les moyens à lui faire accepter.

Le problème était que si Naruto n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par la brune avec laquelle il se contentait de flirter gentiment de temps en temps comme avec la plupart de ses amies féminines, Neji s'était quand à lui rapidement rendu compte des sentiments que nourrissait véritablement la jeune femme à l'égard de l'Uzumaki.

Il les avait aussitôt haï de toutes ses forces, se rendant compte que toutes ces années de conditionnement n'avaient servi à rien s'il suffisait d'un bellâtre aux cheveux blonds pour que la stupide héritière du clan Hyuga ne sombre dans la déchéance la plus complète.

La rose secoua la tête d'un air triste pour tenter d'oublier ces tristes pensées sur le cousin de celle qui était en passe de devenir sa meilleure amie et dont elle était pour l'instant apparemment la seule à avoir réussi à percer la froideur derrière le masque d'impassibilité qu'il gardait en permanence.

Elle pouffa en songeant qu'être l'amie de Sasuke Uchiwa dit _le Glaçon_ avait finalement une utilité majeure : en dehors de pouvoir baver à loisir sur le corps parfait du brun, elle savait à présent déterminer la personnalité profonde d'une personne en la fréquentant seulement quelques minutes. La jeune femme rose coupa l'eau, s'essuyant les mains et frissonna en croisant un regard blanc aussi glacial que possible à travers la fenêtre de l'antique cuisine de la maison. Car si les quelques minutes passées seule avec le Hyuga lui avaient bien appris quelque chose c'est que ce dernier était dangereux. Trop dangereux pour elle en tout cas… Bien que tentant de faire son tout possible pour soutenir Naruto elle l'évitait au maximum sans prendre garde aux vieux adages qui l'auraient pourtant prévenu que si l'habit ne fait pas le moine, on ne peut pas non plus juger complètement quelqu'un au premier regard… sous peine ensuite de le regretter amèrement.

« Alors Sasuke, tu as trouvé un coin bien pour la pêche ? »

Le brun hocha la tête en soupirant légèrement devant l'excitation déjà plus que visible de son meilleur ami mais décida cependant de se taire lorsque ce dernier commença à tourner autour de lui en effectuant des petits sauts qui n'effaçaient pourtant pas totalement les étoiles brillant dans son regard azur émerveillé.

« J'espère qu'il y aura des truites… »

Une légère goutte de sueur glissa le long de la nuque de l'Uchiwa qui agrippa soudainement le bras du blond surexcité.

« Arrête Naruto et donne-moi le seau.

- Mais pourquoiiii ?

- Parce que si tu continues de sauter partout comme ça tous nos appâts vont finir par se faire la male et je me vois mal réussir à chopper des poissons à la main… »

Maugréant légèrement Naruto finit par lui passer le seau en râlant mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au petit point d'eau situé en contrebas de la maison le blond fut forcé de sortir de son mutisme. La beauté des lieux était à couper le souffle.

Sasuke et lui étaient pour l'instant sur une petite bute qui dominait une crique couverte à l'ombre de laquelle un congère un peu plus important que celui devant la maison avait subsisté. Le ruisseau coulait tranquillement à cet endroit là, projetant de temps à autre des reflets dorés en direction des deux promeneurs qui descendirent rapidement vers l'eau limpide laquelle s'avéra être glacée.

« Je te conseille de ne pas la boire, c'est quasiment de la neige fondue ce truc. »

Naruto rit mais la remarque de son camarade n'empêcha pas pour autant le blond de tremper sa main dans l'eau froide pour se la passer sur le visage. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sasuke, les joues rougies, ses cheveux blonds brillant comme autant d'éclats d'or sous les reflets du soleil le brun sentit son cœur rater un battement et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Naruto… »

Le souffle de son meilleur ami contre sa nuque acheva de lui faire perdre son air insouciant et il se dégagea vivement pour faire face au blond qui le fixait maintenant avec… tristesse ? La voix de Naruto acheva de mettre un terme à l'étrange malaise qui s'était emparé de lui l'instant d'avant.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Temari grogna en soulevant une plaque de fonte qui bouchait l'arrivée d'air de sa chambre et sortit sur la terrasse pour y trouver Shikamaru en pleine sieste. Occultant définitivement la moindre once de culpabilité, la jeune femme blonde attrapa son vis-à-vis qu'elle entreprit de secouer vigoureusement pour le réveiller. Le Nara grogna un instant avant d'entrouvrir un œil et, se relevant légèrement sur ses coudes, fit face à la sœur de Gaara qui le regardait avec exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux fille galère ? »

Ladite galère ne sembla pas apprécier car elle traîna le brun dans sa chambre, lui désignant la plaque de fonte qu'il observa quelques instants en silence avant de hausser les épaules d'un air visiblement peu concerné.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y foute ?

- Aide-moi à la relever.

- J'ai pas entendu le mot magique. »

Temari faillit l'achever à ces mots mais se contint sous le regard amusé du brun qui vit ses poings se contracter violement avant de se relâcher dans un soupir désespéré. Ok, visiblement la blonde avait déjà tout essayé sinon jamais elle ne serait venue lui demander de l'aide.

« S'il te plait. »

Il fronça les sourcils. La plaque devait vraiment être TRES lourde.

« Ok, je vais t'aider. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé l'aide de Kiba pour ça ?

- Oh, il était encore occupé à tripatouiller le pick-up. Et puis… » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Et puis je pense qu'il est moins musclé que toi. »

A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés que la plaque de fonte sembla devenir trèèèès légère dans les bras de Shikamaru qui croisa le regard à son tour amusé de la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

« Fais gaffe, t'as failli être sympa avec moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Temari éclata de rire et une fois la plaque déposée contre le mur opposé à son emplacement d'origine elle sortit en prenant soin de frôler son assistant qui frémissait toujours quelques secondes après son départ, encore sous le choc de la réponse de la blonde et surtout de son sourire lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit.

_Et pourquoi pas…_

Naruto s'avança comme pour s'en aller mais Sasuke fut le plus rapide et le retint par le poignet, geste qui arracha un feulement de rage à son meilleur ami.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Mais le brun ne lui obéit pas et en se retournant Naruto fut surpris de voir l'horreur qui s'y dessinait. Et s'il fut un instant choqué de penser qu'il s'agissait de la réaction de ce dernier à sa presque fuite, le regard fixe de Sasuke lui ôta ses derniers doutes. Se retournant pour apercevoir ce que ces deux perles ébène lui indiquaient malencontreusement Naruto émit un cri d'effrois qui fit s'envoler un couple de mésanges gazouillant paisiblement dans les branches en hauteur.

Sous la peur occasionnée par son cri, une plume se détacha de l'oiseau qui était, il y a quelques instants encore, posé sur la branche la plus proche de lui. Une petite plume grise qui glissa lentement sous l'effet des courants d'air ascendants avant de retrouver le sol couvert de neige, se posant délicatement sur la peau rendue glacée par la mort d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds que la neige recouvrait à moitié comme un linceul blanc qui l'aurait accompagné dans sa dernière demeure.

Ainsi allongée, Ino reposait tranquillement sur le sol, le corps à jamais figé par le froid dans un sommeil profond… et éternel.

* * *

_Hu hu hu, eh non, ce n'est pas Shikamaru qui est mort. Mais en même temps, ce n'est que le début... Prochain chapitre **Sang** (ça se concrétise un peu) XD_

_Hem, disons... publié dès que j'ai au moins 2 reviews ? Je ne peux pas faire moins que le 2ème ^x^'_


	4. Sang

_Chose promise, chose due. Pour vous prouver que je ne roule pas (ou alors rarement) les gens dans la farine, voilà la suite ^^ _

_Encore une fois un grand merci à mes commentateuses **luciole** et **jessi023**. Les paris sont ouverts sur l'identité du prochain mort ? Ha, si tu trouve je te félicite bien fort parce que moi même je ne le savais pas avant de l'écrire XD  
_

_En espérant que la suite sera à la mesure de votre (courte) attente ;D_

* * *

**NIGTHMARE**

_Comme le sang s'échappe de tes veines, vermillon il coule, emportant goutte à goutte un peu plus de ta vie qui s'échappe lentement..._

**CHAPITRE IV : SANG**

_Ainsi allongée, Ino reposait tranquillement sur le sol, le corps à jamais figé par le froid dans un sommeil profond… et éternel._

« Sasuke, elle… elle… »

Détournant la tête du corps allongé sur le tapis de neige froide Sasuke se concentra sur son meilleur ami qui fixait toujours le cadavre d'Ino. Le vent glacial qui soufflait aux abords de la rivière vint soudain soulever une mèche de cheveux blonds, découvrant l'expression de pure horreur peinte sur ses traits et à cet instant le brun sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ne réalisait pas, perdu dans la contemplation de cette pureté enfantine figée dans la peur et l'incompréhension. Puis Naruto hurla et il retourna la tête vers Ino. Elle était morte.

Alors, sans écouter les propres battements de son cœur qui retentissaient à ses tempes dans une multitude de sursauts désordonnés, Sasuke se pencha sur son meilleur ami qu'il enlaça, détournant le regard azur du corps étendu sans vie quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci croisa le sien, onyx contre ciel bleu où se perdaient ça et là des diamants liquides témoins du désarroi du blond qui se laissa doucement entraîner en direction de la maison.

Un coup brusque et sec secoua soudain les circuits mécaniques qui semblèrent s'animer l'espace d'un instant où le gémissement du moteur ressembla à un cri d'agonie avant de s'éteindre à nouveau dans un crachotement de fumée noire.

« Fais chier ! »

Kiba venait d'apparaître, toussant et pestant contre la mécanique capricieuse qu'il venait une nouvelle fois d'échouer à discipliner. Un coup d'œil au pick-up qui le narguait visiblement du haut de ses pneus à demi dégonflés et le brun se détourna en grognant. Il en était toujours à maudire jusqu'à la 36e génération la vieille voiture et sa démoniaque sœur qui avait du faire une affaire du tonnerre en la lui refourguant lorsque un bruit sec lui parvint en provenance de la remise.

S'arrêtant quelques instants, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette perturbation dans l'univers auparavant si calme du plateau, le jeune homme brun se rapprochait déjà de quelques pas quand il vit Sasuke portant un blond évanoui dans ses bras passer sur sa droite et pénétrer dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Aussitôt Kiba oublia toute velléité de découverte pour se précipiter inquiet à la suite de son ami, ne remarquant pas dans sa précipitation que la mince ouverture avait laissé pénétrer les rayons du soleil dans la vieille remise. L'un d'eux notamment parvint jusqu'au fond du bâtiment avant d'en revenir quelques instants plus tard, simple éclat d'une lame aiguisée qui n'aurait pas à servir. Du moins pas encore…

Sakura évita aisément l'attaque qui lui était destinée avant de courir se cacher derrière un antique meuble. Heureusement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'était pas vraiment une grande maniaque sinon elle aurait sûrement grimacé en sentant dans son dos le bois que des années d'inutilisation avait recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

« Rends-toi, tu es cernée !

- Plutôt crever ! »

Un nouveau mouvement l'obligea à rouler sur le côté pour éviter le contenu d'un sceau d'eau savonneuse qui lui était apparemment destiné puis elle se redressa tant bien que mal, attrapant son éponge qu'elle envoya d'un geste brusque dans la direction opposée.

Un cri à sa droite lui apprit que la cible atteinte n'était peut-être pas celle visée mais après tout elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout plutôt que de rendre les armes ! On n'allait pas pouvoir dire que Sakura Haruno s'était débinée ni qu'elle était lâche, non ! Elle était puissante, elle était invincible, elle était… Trempée.

« Tenten, tu exagère !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. » répliqua la jeune femme aux macarons qui venait de se relever et d'éviter aisément le tir que lui destinait Temari.

« Hem, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Shikamaru-san vous demande de bien vouloir arrêter parce que le bruit que vous faites l'empêche de dormir… »

Immédiatement Hinata se recroquevilla sous le triple regard noir que lui renvoyèrent les assaillantes et émit un petit cri étouffé avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Je m'en occupe, pas moyen que ce flemmard gâche notre petite bataille ! fit Temari aussitôt approuvée par une Tenten dont les macarons défaits dégoulinaient d'une eau plutôt sale sans que ce fait ne vienne gâcher le sourire radieux de la brune.

- Tout à fait ! Surtout que je suis en train de gagner !

- Même pas en rêve, c'est moi ! »

La blonde soupira et entreprit de partir chercher le casse-pieds de service, laissant ses deux amies se disputer à leur aise au sujet d'une hypothétique victoire de la part de l'une ou l'autre. Complètement ridicule quand on savait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir été atteinte pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du Nara qui s'avéra être comme toutes les autres à cette heure de la journée, autrement dit : vide.

Etouffant un juron, Temari haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner et de rester bouche bée face au torse encore humide et on ne peut plus masculin qui lui barrait la route. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa son regard suivre le chemin d'une petite goutte qui glissait, partant d'une épaule et contournant de magnifiques abdos pour descendre jusqu'à une petite serviette blanche où sa course s'arrêta en même temps que le mode « mise en veille » du cerveau de la jeune femme qui releva son regard et rougit.  
Face à elle, à demi nu, se trouvait un Shikamaru Nara visiblement plus qu'amusé par la situation si l'on en croyait son petit sourire en coin et l'éclat scintillant de deux yeux noirs dans lesquels elle crut un instant pouvoir sombrer de tout son soul. Du moins… jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Et que me vaut cette séquence admiration mademoiselle Sabaku ? »

Cette voix grave et profonde… Effet salutaire, le frisson qui parcourut le corps de Temari à l'entente de son nom lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. De se reprendre tout court pensa-t-elle avec exaspération en se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de se mettre à baver.

« Euh… Enfin, c'est toi qui… Hinata nous a dit… » Et le pire c'est que son sourire s'accentuait à chacune de ses tentatives jusqu'à ce que le cerveau de la blonde parvienne enfin à lui fournir une pensée claire et précise. « Mais… T'étais pas en train de dormir ?! »

Malheureusement, pensée claire ne voulait pas dire claire pour tous comme le lui confirma Shikamaru en se rapprochant, la bouche du brun frôlant son oreille dans un geste délibéré lorsqu'il répondit à sa question d'une voix amusée.

« Eh bien comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, je n'étais pas à proprement parlé en train de dormir… »

Si Temari avait été dans son état normal, nul doute que le geste du brun lui aurait coûté cher mais à la place elle se contenta de se dégager d'un geste brusque, cherchant à effacer le rouge de ses joues qui colorait pour l'instant son visage d'un beau vermillon.

« Je… Désolée ! »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais bizarrement Shikamaru la retint, semblant trouver plaisir à la voir frissonner lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec le bras de la jeune femme qu'il entreprit doucement de remonter en le caressant jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'une Temari au souffle court. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait nerveusement et esquissa un sourire en lui répondant d'une voix chaude.

« Désolée pourquoi voyons ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le visage de son vis-à-vis se rapprocher sans rien dire, incapable de penser ni même de réagir et ils se seraient assurément embrassés si à cet instant Sasuke n'avait pas fait irruption dans la maison, portant Naruto inanimé dans ses bras et répétant ces mots comme une litanie.

« Elle est morte, elle est morte… ! »

Sans attendre, Kiba qui l'avait rejoint s'avança vers lui, récupérant le corps du blond qu'il déposa sur le canapé avant de se retourner vers Sasuke qui continuait de le fixer sans le voir, visiblement terrorisé.

« Bien maintenant Uchiwa tu te calmes et tu nous dis tout… »

* * *

_Oh oui, petit pari marrant (de mon point de vue) et auquel tout le monde peut participer : j'ai commis un oubli flagrant dans la transition entre ce chapitre et le suivant. (que bizarrement personne ne m'a reproché... tant mieux). La personne qui trouve cette erreur (vous avez jusqu'à la parution du dernier chapitre) gagne le droit de me demander ce qu'elle veut. Délire ou fic quelconque, j'essaierai de m'y employer avec l'énergie du désespoir dès que j'aurais fini mes cours, c'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de 3 semaines vu que je passe le Bac cette année. (bon, je ne promet rien quand même parce qu'il faudra **aussi** que je révise un minimum mais bon...)_

_Prochain chapitre **Passé**, en fait une sorte de long flash back histoire de vous faire marriner un peu. Par contre je ne pense pas le publier avant vendredi soir, samedi matin au pire. (non parce que mes profs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de nous coller des courts de rattrapages pendant les congés spécifiques... merciiiiii =____=) donc d'ici là bon repos_.

_Bye_

_Aranis (qui n'ose espérer un troisième reviewer...)_ XD


	5. Passé

_Hey, me voilà de retour non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour poster comme promis la suite. (à moins que vous ne considériez qu'il s'agit bien d'un mauvais tour en lisant ce chapitre...) Bref, des échos que j'ai pu en avoir jusque là c'est le chapitre qui a été le moins bien compris de l'histoire, c'est aussi celui dont l'écriture m'a laissée le plus perplexe... mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on peut hein ^^'_

_En attendant, bienvenue à FueledByRamens et à nouveau un immense merci pour ton (que dis-je, TES) commentaires très sympathiques. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Si c'est le cas, essaie quand même de passer outre pour la suite. C'est juste le moment où ça devient VRAIMENT marrant (sourire carnassier) XD_

**

* * *

NIGTHMARE**

_Passé apprivoisé mais jamais oublié, chimère inaccessible du monstre qui hante depuis toujours tes nuits..._

**CHAPITRE V : PASSE**

_Sans attendre, Kiba qui l'avait rejoint s'avança vers lui, récupérant le corps du blond qu'il déposa sur le canapé avant de se retourner vers Sasuke qui continuait de le fixer sans le voir, visiblement terrorisé._

_« Bien maintenant Uchiwa tu te calmes et tu nous dis tout… »_

Obligeant le brun à s'asseoir, Kiba se poussa pour laisser Shikamaru s'approcher, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa qui maintenant tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Derrière lui Temari restait immobile, comme figée par ces quelques mots et fut rapidement rejointe par Sakura et Tenten que l'arrivée bruyante des deux garçons avait attiré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la rose, affolée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis dans une position inconfortable. Plus que tout, le fait de voir Sasuke trembler comme une feuille à côté d'un Naruto inconscient la terrorisa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? Naruto ? Naruto, tu m'entends ? »

Les autres ne firent rien pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du blond qu'elle empoigna fermement comme pour le secouer mais une main apaisante posée sur son avant-bras l'en dissuada. Levant les yeux, elle vit Shikamaru secouer doucement la tête et se laissa emmener par Tenten qui avait repris ses esprits quelques instants seulement après le Nara.

« Alors Uchiwa ? »

L'autre sursauta comme s'il venait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

« Que… qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

- Fais pas le con. T'es arrivé tout à l'heure avec Naruto dans les bras en hurlant que quelqu'un était mort. » lui rappela Shikamaru auquel le sursaut d'horreur du brun n'échappa pas plus qu'à Kiba qui se pencha doucement vers Sasuke.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Sasu… Qui est mort ?

- Ino… »

Le murmure leur parvint à peine mais ce fut suffisant pour que les deux garçons l'entendent.

« C'est impossible… commença l'Inuzuka vite coupé par son vis-à-vis.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Mais je ne sais pas ! On était parti pour pêcher. C'était au bord du ruisseau puis Naruto s'est éloigné et on l'a vue dans la neige… Elle bougeait plus alors je croyais qu'elle dormait mais il a comprit en premier qu'elle était morte. Du coup il est tombé dans les pommes et j'ai dû le ramener à la maison. Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre je le jure sinon… Oh mon dieu, elle est morte ! »

Voyant qu'il partait dans une nouvelle crise de tremblement, Shikamaru avisa Temari et lui demanda d'empêcher Sakura et Tenten de venir les rejoindre. La jeune femme blonde acquiesça, visiblement sous le choc et disparut retrouver ses deux amies. Kiba quand à lui restait immobile, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui semblait pourtant bel et bien être la vérité.

Morte. _Kiba se releva brusquement et sortit de la pièce._ Morte !

Elle était morte en emportant avec lui une part de son histoire et une part du passé de Shikamaru aussi. Cela faisait longtemps pourtant. A l'époque ils n'étaient encore que des lycéens un peu naïfs qui rêvaient à un avenir sans soucis quand les liens qui les unissaient paraissaient encore indestructibles…

Il avait suffi d'un simple et banal accident de la route pour que leurs destins à tous soient transformés. La mort de Choji -écrasé par une voiture un soir où il rentrait de son job d'étudiant- avait sérieusement ébranlé leur amitié pourtant à l'époque ils n'avaient pas encore perdu totalement les rapports innocents qui les unissaient jusque là.

Non. Ca, c'était venu plus tard et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte…

Shikamaru et Choji étaient ses meilleurs amis avant ça. Avant que son regard ne croise deux perles bleues vides où quelque chose, comme une étincelle de vie, avait disparu. Ces yeux devant lesquels il avait tant de fois perdu l'usage de la parole en rougissant comme une collégienne et où ne brillait maintenant plus qu'un éclat de haine.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais su vraiment lui pardonner mais Ino elle…

Ino avait voulu le détruire. Purement et simplement. Elle avait voulu se venger du responsable de la mort de Choji en se servant de l'arme la plus évidente, celle par laquelle elle était sure de le faire souffrir autant qu'elle-même avait souffert…

Son amour pour elle.

_Il courrait sans ralentir, sachant pourtant exactement où ses pas allaient le mener._

Elle connaissait parfaitement sa faiblesse et avait attendu qu'il soit saoul.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il buvait tous les soirs. L'alcool était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier cette nuit. Ce fameux soir… quand il était descendu de la voiture pour trouver le corps de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère étendu sur le bord de la route.

Il buvait pour oublier. Tout.

La pluie, les crissements des pneus sur la chaussée mouillée et sa voix. Son regard lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver et l'étonnement presque enfantin sur son visage lorsqu'il avait senti la vie le quitter. Il buvait…de plus en plus et Ino le savait parfaitement.

Elle avait attendu qu'il soit saoul pour coucher avec lui et lorsque Shikamaru l'avait appris il avait failli le tuer. Cela, ajouté au reste, avait définitivement mis fin à 14 ans d'une amitié qui n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis la mort de Choji.

« Ne _la touche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Ou je te jure que je te tue !_ »

Il avait tenu cette promesse, il avait fuit pour ne jamais revenir et ensuite…

Ensuite il lui avait fallu du temps. Du temps pour accepter la fin de l'innocence et de ce qu'il considérait jusque là comme sa vie. Il s'était battu.

Une simple lettre avait suffi pour tirer un trait sur son passé. Une lettre dans laquelle il avait tout écrit sans jamais réussir à l'envoyer. Le temps passa mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Au fond de lui quelque chose hurlait encore toute cette tristesse qu'il n'avait pu exprimer. Tout ça parce que c'était sa faute.

Et puis quelques jours avant le premier anniversaire de sa mort, elle était réapparue pour lui rejeter au visage tout ce que le temps n'avait pu effacer. Elle lui avait craché sa colère et sa haine avant de repartir, le laissant plus brisé et seul que jamais. Et comme il n'avait jamais su y faire il avait replongé. L'alcool, la drogue… le sang.

Ca avait commencé simplement. De légères coupures sur son avant-bras qui s'étaient aggravées de plus en plus. Personne n'était au courant de la loque qu'il était devenu. Il avait disparut quand ses amis avaient commencé à s'inquiéter.

Jusqu'au jour où lui l'avait retrouvé…

_Il s'arrêta au bord du ruisseau, s'agenouillant à côté du corps sans vie qu'il observa un instant avant de glisser ses mains tremblantes dans la chevelure d'or qui coula entre ses doigts._

Comment avait-il été mis au courant du geste d'Ino ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire. Pourtant ce jour là ce fut lui qui passa la porte de son appartement de Suna. Ce fut lui qui appela les secours lorsqu'il vit le sang. Lui encore qui resta à ses côtés toutes la nuit pour lui demander pardon.

Pardon…

On ne demande pas pardon à un coupable.

_« Tu n'es pas coupable Kiba. Personne ne l'est, ni toi ni Ino… J'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt mais… Putain tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué vieux. Si jamais je te perds aussi je sais pas ce que je ferai. »_

Ensuite il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre. Pour tenter de remonter la pente et accepter de retrouver sa confiance. Pas totalement la même. Celle là était perdue à jamais mais une confiance suffisante pour lui permettre une nouvelle fois de remonter la pente. Définitivement.

Lorsqu'il était revenu il avait accepté que Shikamaru garde le contact avec Ino malgré tout mais lui n'avait pas tenté de la revoir jusqu'à ce voyage organisé. Par lâcheté peut-être mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Maintenant qu'elle était morte tout était fini pourtant il aurait voulu la voir une dernière fois, laisser derrière lui les fantômes du passé pour retrouver son amie et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours tut après la mort de Choji… qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il l'aimait toujours.

_Une goutte perla sur la joue nacrée d'Ino, glissant le long de sa peau rendue froide par la mort avant de se perdre sur le sol glacé qui l'absorba aussitôt. Il pleuvait peut-être. _

_Pourtant le ciel était bleu. Il pleurait…_

Lorsque Shikamaru les eut mises au courant, Sakura et Tenten réagirent exactement comme il l'avait prévu. La rose poussa un cri d'horreur sans nom et manqua de s'évanouir, retenue au dernier moment par Temari pendant que la brune se jetait en tremblant dans les bras de Neji qui les avait rejoint entre temps. Sachant exactement où Kiba s'était rendu -c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas retenu- il comprit pourtant à cet instant qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Le brun sentit son cœur manquer un battement et posa sa question d'une voix blanche en priant de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un ait la réponse.

« Où est Hinata ? »

* * *

_Prochain chapitre (déjà le 6ème !!!) **Mort** (parce que bon, c'était bien sympa jusque là mais j'ai une histoire d'horreur à écrire moi !) XD_

_Le mot de la fin... où comment finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique par association d'idées en relisant son chapitre... _

_"Steeve.. ne voyète pas que Sandy pleurète. Et pourtante elle pleurète. Mai zil le voyé pô. Mai zelle pleurète ! Mai zil le voyé pô...." (Danny Boon)_


	6. Mort

_Coucou, me voilà de retour après un peu de retard dû à mes sadiques de profs qui nous mettent une pression monstre à l'approche du BAC (sigh). Donc nouveau chapitre où vous trouverez quelques réponses à vos questions mais surtout, surtout... (je n'en dis pas plus) ;D_

_Merci encore une fois à **jessi023** et **FeuledByRamens**, sans vos gentils commentaires je pense que je n'aurais pas trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour poster au lieu de faire mes devoirs. (pousses-au-crime !!!) XD_

**

* * *

NIGTHMARE**

_Et la mort arriva, berçant de ses bras décharnés l'enfant que l'inconstante vie avait délaissé..._

**CHAPITRE VI : MORT**

_Sachant exactement où Kiba s'était rendu -c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas retenu- il comprit pourtant à cet instant qu'il manquait quelqu'un. _

_Le brun sentit son cœur manquer un battement et posa sa question d'une voix blanche en priant de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un ait la réponse._

_« Où est Hinata ? »_

Shikamaru semblait affolé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Temari sans comprendre réellement où le Nara voulait en venir.

- Où. Est. Elle ? »

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme qui ne put faire autrement que de le suivre, courant aussi vite que possible pour exorciser l'angoisse profonde qui s'était emparé de lui. Parce qu'à cet instant Shikamaru avait peur, peur de comprendre quelque chose de trop horrible pour être nommé…

Ils cherchèrent toute la matinée, alternant chacun leur tour par petits groupes pour inspecter plus rapidement l'immense bâtisse et les terrains alentours. En effet, s'il ne s'agissait que de la maison et de la propriété mais le jeune Nara leur avait rapidement rappelé que les bois qui s'étendaient tout autour pouvaient être autant d'endroits où Hinata s'était égarée.

Shikamaru soupira en refermant la porte du grenier et se retourna brièvement vers Temari qui le suivait, une lampe de chevet dans la main. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire part de ses doutes à la jeune femme blonde, celle-ci restait d'elle-même à ses côtés en silence comme pressentant elle aussi que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mort d'Ino.

Quelque chose de pire encore, pensait-elle justement au moment où un hurlement d'horreur se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement elle et Shikamaru quittèrent la pièce poussiéreuse, dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour enfin parvenir à l'extérieur de la maison, dans un petit recoin de la façade qui servait à couper du bois, un petit espace reculé où on avait entassé quelques tas de bûches…

Tout d'abord Temari ne vit rien d'autre que le visage de Kiba, la douleur et le chagrin qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux hagards, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par ce qui recouvrait l'espace environnant. A droite, tout était rouge, les murs et le bois recouverts d'un linceul de sang sur lequel un corps se détachait dans l'univers carmin. Tâche sombre et fluide, les cheveux d'Hinata avaient glissé par terre avec la tête de cette dernière dont les yeux blancs écarquillés fixaient désormais l'éternité.

Puis quelque chose résonna en elle, souvenir diffus mais tenace et Temari refoula l'horreur qui l'avait envahit pour se concentrer sur Shikamaru qui venait d'attraper le bras de l'Inuzuka dans une maigre tentative pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle le brun semblait plongé depuis leur arrivée.

Etat de choc. Elle tenta de se concentrer dessus et suivi Shikamaru qui reculait, entraînant doucement Kiba à sa suite pour le soustraire au spectacle macabre dont ils avaient été témoins. Et ce quelque chose toujours, comme une alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête qu'elle secoua, se fustigeant mentalement d'être distraite par un petit détail alors qu'à quelques mètres de là gisait le corps sans vie, le cadavre d'une de ses meilleures amies !

Mais après que Shikamaru ait raccompagné Kiba au salon, le faisant asseoir d'office sur un des canapés poussiéreux sur lesquels les jeunes filles jouaient encore quelques heures plus tôt Temari eut un déclic, une effrayante impression de déjà-vu.

« Où sont les autres ? »

Kiba réagit aussitôt, se relevant comme pour chercher du regard sa partenaire pour les recherches dont il s'était séparé quelques heures plus tôt sous la pression de cette dernière.

« Sakura était partie vérifier le cabanon à l'entrée du jardin… »

« Tu veux dire la cabane à outil ? » intervint Shikamaru dont les yeux se plissèrent lorsque Kiba acquiesça vaguement, toujours pas totalement remis du choc mais suffisamment cependant pour que le brun s'inquiète à propos de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. « Naruto et Sasuke sont près de la rivière et Neji et Tenten cherchent actuellement dans la forêt, va les chercher. »

L'Inuzuka hocha la tête, se contentant d'obéir et Shikamaru attendit qu'il ait disparu à la lisière de la forêt pour se tourner vers la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début.

« Suis-moi, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose même si j'espère me tromper… »

C'est l'odeur la première qui les alerta. Métallique, agressive... L'odeur du sang.

Immédiatement Temari voulu se précipiter vers la porte mais fut retenue par Shikamaru qui agrippa son bras si fort qu'elle en gémit. Et lorsqu'il retira sa main, la trace de ses doigts resta imprimée sur sa chair, témoin de la tension de son protecteur. Malgré tout elle n'en avait cure, avançant précautionneusement à sa suite lorsque le brun lui fit signe de s'arrêter, parcourant seul les quelques mètres le séparant de la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un seul geste sans entendre le cri d'horreur que Temari poussa lorsque le corps sans vie de Sakura glissa à ses pieds.

Il n'en tint pas plus compte en s'avançant à tâtons dans la cabane, couvrant son visage pour tenter d'étouffer la fragrance métallique qui emplit brutalement l'atmosphère. S'agenouillant près du corps, il tenta de faire abstraction de l'envie de pleurer qui l'envahissait doucement en contemplant son amie qui lui avait sourit ce matin encore. Un bruit à sa droite lui fit comprendre que Temari venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés sans qu'il ne tourne la tête. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Pas alors qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Sakura.

« Qui... qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Pourquoi..."

Shikamaru se leva, désignant d'une main le mur du fond où on appercevait encore la trace d'un corps délimité par le sang qui s'en était écoulé.

"Elle a été crucifiée." fit-il, ignorant le hoquet d'horreur de Temari dont les larmes cessèrent de couler alors que ses beaux yeux verts demeuraient agrandis par l'effroi. "Ensuite... ensuite il a accroché ses bras à une corde jusqu'à la poulie au dessus et il l'a accrochée à la porte pour que le corps se détache une fois ouverte."

Un instant la jeune femme ne put parler, sous le choc avant de se reprendre, maîtrisant tant bien que mal les tremblements de son corps qui auraient signalé au brun dans quel état elle se trouvait réellement. Bien trop près de la crise de nerfs pour que celui-ci la laisse poursuivre avec lui...

Déglutissant, elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

"Et... qui a pu faire ça selon toi ?"

Deux yeux marrons se fixèrent sur elle.

"Sûrement la même personne qui a tué Hinata. La seule qui n'était pas avec nous lorsqu'on a découvert le corps d'Ino..." Une respiration qui se coupe. Temari avait compris.

Kiba courait depuis plus d'un quart d'heures lorsqu'il les retrouva enfin.

Tenten et Neji se faisaient face, la jeune femme brune semblant regarder le Hyuga sans comprendre, décochant des regards apeurés dans sa direction alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri muet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur qu'il comprit qu'elle tremblait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Kiba fut coupé par un rire sans joie émanant du brun devant lui, de dos. "Neji, qu'est-ce qui..." Le Hyuga venait d'attraper son épaule et la serrait maintenant à lui faire mal mais plus que tout c'était autre chose qui avait interrompu le brun. Un bref rayon de soleil s'infiltrant à travers le feuillage, l'éclat d'une lame... et deux yeux blancs porteurs d'un message de mort.

"C'est dommage que tu sois arrivé si vite Kiba, je n'avais pas encore prévu de m'occuper de toi..." Il ne songea même pas à esquiver, hurlant à Tenten de s'enfuir avant de s'interrompre brutalement comme le premier coup l'atteignait, déchirant sa chair avant de revenir. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pas de chance mon pote..."

* * *

_Des révélations sur la série de crime... pour en savoir plus ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre qui est aussi mon préféré (sûrement que je me retrouve dans le titre...) **Folie**. (eh oui je fais ma propre pub) XD_


	7. Folie

_Hi, plus personne pour me faire la causette ces derniers temps... Heureusement que tu es là **Jess** (j'ai droit au surnom ou dois-je le rayer tout de suite ?) ^^' Donc voilà, parce que que je ne voudrais pas t'inciter à te spoiler et que je te l'avais promis, l'avant dernier chapitre. Rien que pour toi vu que tu es apparemment la seule à t'en préoccuper (snif). Bref, j'espère que tu apprécieras (malgré une partie... enfin, ce qui la suit devrait te ravir) XD_

**

* * *

NIGTHMARE**

_Folie douce, folie furieuse et sourire face aux pleurs impuissants devant lui. Armant son bras, il frappe encore et encore..._

**CHAPITRE VII : FOLIE**

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une demi heure depuis que Kiba était parti. Une demi heure... Tant de choses avaient déjà pu se produire. C'est ce à quoi Shikamaru pensait en laissant entrer Temari par la porte de derrière.

Le jeune homme brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se maudire. D'avoir accepté cette expédition tout d'abord, puis de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Maintenant il se retrouvait seul face au danger... Un sanglot lui parvint et il releva les yeux vers Temari qui progressait à tâtons devant lui. Non, pas seul... Il se devait de protéger la jeune femme. Malgré sa marche relativement assurée, lui parvenait distinctement à remarquer les tremblements de peur qui l'agitaient. Tendant le bras, il agrippa tendrement la jeune femme qui sursauta à ce contact, attirant son corps vers lui pour déposer une légère caresse sur les lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop mordues.

"Tout ira bien, on va s'en sortir... Regarde moi Tema. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber d'accord ?"

Hochant la tête, elle ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot, se pressant contre le torse du brun qui l'accueillit sans mot dire. Glissant au sol pour lui permettre de se calmer, il ne remarqua pas le bruit qui s'ajoutait depuis peu au silence de la pièce. Un bruit, celui d'une nouvelle respiration qui, enfin maîtrisée s'interrompit sur un sourire sanglant.

Il ne savait pas alors Shikamaru, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux doux et parfumés de sa belle qu'il serait obligé de tenir cette promesse bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Bien trop tôt...

Tenten courrait sans s'arrêter, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues, perlant le long de ses cheveux sous l'action du vent. Elle courait, sans trop savoir où aller. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait peur, elle fuyait. Mais ce qu'elle fuyait surtout c'était ces mots... _ses_ mots lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la clairière. Ce qu'elle fuyait c'était son cœur brisé en mille morceaux aussi brillants que la lame du couteau lorsque Neji l'avait découverte et la douleur à gauche de sa poitrine qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit toutes ces choses ?

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait crié... Au moment où il s'était fâché, alors qu'elle voulait simplement parler d'Hinata... Et puis il lui avait avoué que c'était lui et Tenten se rappelait lui avoir posé cette question. _Pourquoi ?_

Il le lui avait expliqué.

Et elle pleurait encore lorsque Kiba était arrivé.

Maintenant à demi perdue, la jeune femme brune se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre, glissant contre l'écorce jusqu'à se retrouver assise. Seule, le toît de la grande bâtisse face à elle Tenten sourit, se mettant à pleurer et à rire en même temps jusqu'à voir apparaître une silhouette qui se glissa furtivement par la porte de la cuisine, glaçant par la même occasion le sang de la jeune Hitora.

Le soleil avait beau être sur le point de se coucher, projetant ses derniers rayons rouges et or contre la façade, la faible luminosité avait suffit pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. La maison ne pouvait représenter qu'une chose pour Neji et en se précipitant à sa suite Tenten se mit à prier.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps pour laver le sang de Kiba qu'elle avait sur les mains en l'ayant laissé la défendre, pour ne pas que ceux de ses amis s'y ajoute.

Pourtant elle avait peur... tellement peur...

Jusqu'au moment où l'espoir reparut, envolée de cheveux blonds qui se pencha vers elle tandis que deux yeux noirs corbeaux la fixaient, en retrait comme d'habitude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tenten ?"

Et les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de contenir, coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

"Naruto, c'est... C'est Neji... Je crois qu'il est devenu fou !"

Il n'avait pas voulu la lui laisser.

Malgré la lame qu'il brandissait face à lui, Shikamaru n'avait pas hésité, criant à Temari de s'enfuir alors qu'il restait là, dernier rempart humain entre son coeur et la folie de celui qu'il avait cru pouvoir considérer comme un ami.

Et alors que Neji se jetait en avant, il avait réussi à le désarmer, sentit son coeur se serrer de ce frisson particulier qui accompagnait chacune de ses victoires au shoji. Il avait cru son heure venue...

Elle le fut effectivement lorsque de l'autre main le brun le transperça, avant de poursuivre sans plus un regard pour lui s'affaissant doucement au sol. Un tisonnier...

Il esquissa un sourire sans joie, songeant que cette fois ci Neji n'avait pas hésité à tricher pour gagner. Puis Shikamaru ferma les yeux.

Le Roi tombé, la Reine courait toujours pour échapper au Fou...

Et la reine avait peur, courant de toutes ses forces à travers les couloirs déserts. Terrorisée mais à bout de souffle, elle essaya de se barricader dans sa chambre mais l'antique serrure semblait se faire un malin plaisir à s'opposer à elle. Un coup de pied rageur et elle repartit dans l'autre sens, la même question tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Où est-il ? Où est-il ? _Où est-il ?_

Il pouvait être à chaque angle, à chaque coin de couloir pour l'attendre, elle ne pourrait pas courir ainsi indéfiniment...

Un bruit de porte qui claque. Son prénom prononcé par une voix féminine. Tenten ! Un regain d'espoir et elle se remit à courir. Elle était au premier, combien de chance pour parvenir en bas avant qu'il ne la trouve ? Peu importe... elle devait le faire.

La jeune Hitora fit mine de se précipiter vers les étages, brutalement retenue par la poigne de Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !

-Il y a un tueur en liberté dans cette baraque et toi tu pars comme ça ?" l'apostropha le brun alors que Naruto observait l'échange sans comprendre.

"Mais Temari est là haut ! Lâche-moi..."

Elle se dégagea d'une secousse, filant vers le lieu où elle avait entendu la voix sans prendre garde à l'exclamation de Naruto. Elle allait retrouver Temari, poursuivie tardivement par Sasuke qui la perdit malheureusement de vue à la première intersection.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, elle se précipita dans la première pièce avant de stopper brusquement. Puis un bruit de respiration à sa droite ; l'horreur lorsqu'elle se retourna...

Car malgré le sacrifice du Roi, le Fou avait trouvé la Reine qui reposait maintenant allongée sur le sol, la tête contre un mur. Elle avait les yeux révulsés la pauvre, comme horrifiée par la folie sanglante de son pion. Et Tenten n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix froide qui susurra dans son dos les derniers mots qu'elle entendit, avant que la même lame ne lui perce le coeur et qu'elle ne tombe à genoux.

Les yeux du fou blanc suivirent l'espace d'un instant sa courbe gracile vers le sol avant de se détourner. Ne lui restaient que deux pièces à abattre pour annoncer échec et mat...

* * *

_Voilà, désolée pour le petit passage neuneu entre Shikamaru et Temari, je sais que tu déteste ce couple. Mais vu qu'ils meurent tu m(en veux pas trop hein ? Diiiiis ? ^^' Bref, prochain chapitre + épilogue dès que je pourrais... disons mercredi ok ? Les titres sont respectivement **Vivant** et **Cicatrices**. _

_A la prochaine ;D_


	8. Vivant

_Mon message sera court, concis, précis..._

_La fin des haricots._

**

* * *

**

**NIGTHMARE**

_Vivant malgré les cicatrices pourtant bien impuissantes face à la plaie béante qu'il gardera au coeur... pour toujours._

**CHAPITRE VIII : VIVANT**

Naruto ne croyait pas à la culpabilité de Neji. Du moins, ne voulait-il pas y croire.

Au moins en souvenir d'Hinata l'Uzumaki pria longtemps pour que le Hyuga ne soit pas l'assassin, pour que ce ne soit pas lui l'être responsable de la mort de sa propre cousine.

Il pria longtemps... mais les voeux sont trop rarement exaucés. Lorsque Neji descendit les escaliers le même couteau recouvert de sang à la main, Naruto comprit que son cas n'avait pas fait figure d'exception. Et Sasuke qui n'apparaissait pas... Il sentit son coeur se serrer, encore plus douloureusement si cela avait été possible.

"Ca ne sert à rien de fuir Uzumaki..."

Et alors que Neji arrivait au bas des marches, Naruto en vint à penser qu'effectivement, ce n'était même plus la peine de fuir. Il avait déjà vu les cadavre d'Hinata et de Shikamaru, poignardé dans la cuisine. A quoi bon fuir pour découvrir celui de Sasuke ? A quoi bon fuir si ce n'est pour découvrir que ses amis étaient tous morts sous la lame du Hyuga. Pour découvrir qu'il ne restait que lui...

"Je ne vais pas fuir." Un instant Neji stoppa sa progression vers lui, déconcerté par le calme de celui qu'il avait toujours haï. "Je veux juste comprendre... Pourquoi ?"

Un éclat de rire ; fou comme son propriétaire.

"_Pourquoi ?_ Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison... Je tue parce que j'aime... j'aime cette sensation de puissance. Moi je dois obéir... Vous vous devez mourir, c'est tout. Et maintenant tu vas mourir Uzumaki. Parce que je l'ai décidé."

Un pas en direction du blond, ce dernier le fusilla du regard, indifférent à la lame tâchée de sang qu'il pointait dans sa direction.

"Alors c'est pour ça... Parce que tu l'as décidé ? Tu vas me tuer parce que tu l'as décidé ? TU LES AS TOUS TUE A CAUSE D'UNE PUTAIN DE DECISION ???"

Le silence revint, un nouveau pas et Neji eut le bonheur de voir ses tremblements. Malgré tout Naruto avait peur... Parfait. Seulement avant ça...

"Pas tous, Ino était déjà morte. C'est Hinata qui l'a tuée."

Et le silence à nouveau ; brisé par un éclat de rire.

Un rire presque hystérique.

Un rire sans joie.

"Hinata ?

-Tu ne me crois pas ?" Naruto continuait de rire. "C'est pourtant elle qui a poussé Ino, pas moi. Moi elle est juste venue me trouver pour me dire qu'elle était désolée, pour me demander de l'aider à cacher le corps. Elle ne voulait pas d'après elle. C'était juste parce que Ino l'insultait comme d'habitude alors elle a voulu répliquer. Seulement, ne sachant pas quoi dire elle l'a poussée. Elle l'a poussée sans prendre garde de là où elle le faisait... au bord de la falaise.

Et Ino et morte.

-Je ne te crois pas, c'est toi qui...

-Et comme elle avait peur elle est venue me voir. Frêle, timide et fragile Hinata. Ma chère cousine qui n'a jamais été capable d'agir seule... Je l'ai aidé à cacher le corps mais le problème c'est que vous l'avez retrouvé. Enfin... tu l'as retrouvé.

Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais peut-être réussi à convaincre Hinata qu'il était nécessaire de l'éliminer. Pour préserver notre nom tu comprends ? Pour préserver tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu jusque là, tout ce qui comptais réellement.

Mais... voilà, il a fallu que ce soit toi. Impossible de te tuer alors Hinata a voulu tout révéler. Elle a toujours été trop faible, on m'a toujours contraint à la protéger pour protéger le clan mais là... Là c'était le clan que je devais protéger d'elle..."

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, Naruto se tenait silencieux écoutant chaque parole lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Une chevelure brune en hauteur qu'il reconnut sans peine. Il détourna aussitôt le regard sans que rien n'ait changé en apparence. Pourtant lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Neji il était de nouveau vivant.

"Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi libre que lorsque je l'ai tuée. J'avais... j'avais l'impression que c'était mes chaînes que je brisais, mais c'était ses os. C'était son crâne... je m'en suis aperçu quand il a roulé à mes pieds et pourtant c'était... bien. C'était tellement bien !

Et sans vous j'aurais pu m'arrêter là mais il a fallu que Sakura me trouve alors que j'allais cacher la hache dans la cabane à outils. Alors j'ai recommencé. Et j'étais encore plus libre qu'avant...

C'est pour ça que je les ai tué. C'est pour ça que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui !"

Un pas en avant, Naruto vit que Sasuke soulevait quelque chose et il recula, entraînant Neji sous la rambarde du premier étage.

"Aide-moi Uzumaki." Le Hyuga releva son couteau, écarquillant ses yeux blancs où ne brillait plus que la folie. "Aide-moi à me sentir libre..."

Au premier Sasuke lâcha la plaque de fonte.

**EPILOGUE : CICATRICES**

Il ne savait plus très bien comment on les avait retrouvé.

Sasuke ne savait pas même comment ils avaient tous les trois trouvé la force de survivre, lui, Naruto et Kiba qui vivait encore malgré ses blessures lorsqu'ils avaient finalement résolu d'aller chercher ce qu'ils pensaient être son cadavre.

Il ne savait plus très bien comment maintenant qu'il était assis dans l'ambulance, Naruto à ses côtés, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

"Le cauchemar est terminé."

Mais l'absence de réaction de sa part le fit frissonner et Sasuke ne comprit pas. Pourquoi le blond ne parlait pas ni pourquoi la vie semblait l'avoir quitté malgré leur retour dans le monde des vivants.

Non, Sasuke ne comprit pas... jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'hôpital où Kiba fut aussitôt admis en urgence. Il ne comprit pas avant que Naruto ne se retourne vers lui une dernière fois, comme pour chercher à graver son visage dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il fallu que les infirmiers arrivent, emmenant l'Uzumaki qui les suivit sans protester pour que Sasuke réalise qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais vivre comme avant.

Toutes les blessures dont Kiba souffrait dans sa chair, lui les ressentait quelque part dans sa poitrine. A l'emplacement d'un coeur qui s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant où ils avaient quitté la maison, abandonnant les corps sans vie de leurs amis qui étaient restés là-bas.

Il réalisa aussi que Naruto l'avait déjà compris. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

Le blond allait tenter de noyer sa peur en s'abrutissant de médicaments et lui...

Le seul qui avait une chance de s'en sortir psychologiquement était pour l'instant cloué à un lit d'hôpital, luttant contre la mort qui l'appelait. Comme... attendant quelque chose.

Alors enfin Sasuke sut.

_Kiba mourut le jour même où un incendie ravagea la vieille maison et Sasuke ne revint pas, disparaissant comme victime à son tour de la malédiction qui avait jeté son dévolu sur eux un soir d'été pour les entraîner un par un dans son piège mortel._

_Naruto quant à lui ne quita pas l'hôpital, restant parfois des heures à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler les rayons de lune projetés sur la nuit noire. Il semblait vide mais si l'influence des médicaments le rendait somnolent, il ne fermait plus les yeux. De peur qu'en s'endormant le cauchemar recommence..._

_Mais, avait-il jamais réellement prit... _

_...__**Fin ?**_

_**

* * *

**Et voilà, fin d'une jolie petite histoire à raconter à vos enfants le soir... Hem... -_-'_

_Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire et de commenter, notamment jessi023 et marions pour le chapitre précédent ^^ Merci aussi aux autres, tous ceux qui ont lu sans que leur nom ne paraisse jamais (oui oui, je m'adresse bien à vous bande de resquilleurs !) XD_

_Bref, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de stopper le délire. Un grand merci et à la prochaine j'espère. D'ici là portez vous bien et merde à tous ceux qui comme moi passent bientôt leurs examens !_

_Aranis (Après l'heure du crime, la plus importante est celle du repas...)  
_


End file.
